chao's elites
by gamerkid137
Summary: when they all fall for Jamie he is forgotten, their savoir will delve into an adventure, with friends brothers, and pizza. will his new 'friend' help him get over her . this is not your average chaos story nor will it ever be, and what is with the cookies that make them so good
1. Chapter 1

Today was a great day I just didn't know how it was going to take a turn for the worst.

This all started a few weeks ago I brought three demi gods, Jamie(16), Damon(Jamie's little brother 13), and Dylan(13) to camp two of them were awesome, but the other Jamie he was a totally arrogant jerk.

After we got to camp we found out Jamie and Damon were sons of Zeus, kind of ironic considering there last name is Bolt, and Dylan Greene is my new little brother.

I guess my dad wasn't kidding when he said he'd send more kids here after the battle of the labyrinth. But it's cool Dylan is like a little me, he's humble, honest, really funny, a great sword fighter, plus he looks like my younger copy, the only difference is his eyes don't show emotion but are still sea green, my dad said it was really rare for his sons eyes to show emotion.

Damon is also humble, honest, funny, an awesome swordsman, he has spiky black hair like Thalia, but lighting blue eyes, he's also a little brother to me since he hates Jamie.

But his older brother Jamie is the complete opposite he looks like Jason but dull blue eyes, he's and arrogant, lying, conniving, jerk, and an okay swords man( which means he can beat every one younger than 15, except Nico, Dylan, Damon(who are like my little brothers).)

So he went on a quest but refused to take anyone, because he wanted to do it himself.

It took him a week to go to Florida, kill a hydra, and come back. But when he did everyone treated him like the hero of Olympus.

Everyone except Will, the Stolls, Katie, Nico, Malcolm, Leo, Damon, Dylan, and Thalia(but she was in the hunt), the rest were at the roman camp forgot about me, even Annabeth started hanging out with him.

Ever since Jamie started getting attention I've been getting these dreams about a man and he's been teaching me some new stuff, and helping me control my anger.

We, my friends that didn't forget me, were going to the pavilion and heard, AND SO I AM NAMING MY FAVORITE SON JAMIE THE GREATEST HERO AND IMMORTAL CAMP GUARDIAN. I can't believe it Zeus said that with his kids right there, except Thalia(in the hunt). That is it I am leaving this gods forbidden place.

"that's it I'm leaving"

"What do you mean Perce" nico asked

"I'm leaving Nics I can't stand him and everyone forgot about me except you guys"

"wait we'll go with you right guys"

There was a bunch of "yeah's" and "of course's"

"thanks but you guys don't have too"

"no we want to, we hate Jamie too, he's such a bitch" Damon(his little brother just called him a bitch, I love this kid) said

I laughed and said" if you really want to ill give you a list of what you'll need"

I conjured nine sheets of ice with inscriptions of what we'll need and gave them each one, a handy trick the guy in my dream showed me how to do. I looked at them they each had an awed and 'dude that was awesome look' and gave them their sheet.

" okay everyone put this in the depthless back packs we got after the war, Dylan and Damon I have a couple extras you guys can have"

They all left except Dylan and Damon who followed me to get their packs, when I went into my closet I brought out three black backpacks one with a trident symbol, I put my backpack on my bed and gave one to each of the boys as soon as they touch the packs one had a trident, and the other had a lightning bolt.

I told Damon to go pack then tell everyone to go to Thalia pine. I packed everything on the list

Ambrosia

Nectar

Clothes -2 hoodies, Jacket, shoes, jeans, shirts, underwear, and SOCKS

IPods with Hermes 5g (major necessities)

Headphones

Laptop, in you have one

Sleeping bags

Mortal money

Drachmas

Weapons

candy

Anything else you need

Ps: put on a dark hoodie also

I also put an enchanted tent I got from Artemis in the pack, plus some drinks and snacks.

I got done before Dylan and waited for him. After he got done I tossed him a black hoodie like the one I was wearing "ready little bro"

"yeah Perce I'm ready"

"cool lets go grab Damon and nico then meet up with everyone"

" okay bro"

We went and got the other two then as we were going we passed the pavilion and I saw something that broke my heart, there was my now ex-girlfriend making out with Jamie, a tear slid down my cheek and my brothers saw this and pulled me along.

"guys promise me one thing"

"anything Perce" Said nico

"promise me you'll always be my brothers"

"course dude you were always my brother since the labyrinth" said nico

"yeah and you'll always be my big bro your so much better than Jamie" said Damon

"your my brother anyways, that will never change" said Dylan

When we got to the hill everyone else was waiting

"guys say this I know its cheesy but I can't stand anymore betrayal, we will always be a family and never leave each other"

"of Couse Percy we can't stand anything else besides we have to stick together, were family nothing will change that right guys" said will

" right" said everyone at the same time with I cracked up at.

"let's go" and we walked down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own pjo

We we're camping in a park after walking for a day me and Dylan set up the tent while Nico and Damon were scouting, will and Katie were hunting, Leo and Malcolm were getting fire wood, while Travis and Conner were " buying" desert.

We went into the tent and we said "whoa" it was a giant empty space with a giant mattress as a floor, I read the tag at the entrance of the tent it said **MULTI FLOOR TENT(hold 3 seconds) **and a closet to the side I'd have to check that out later. We went outside and grabbed everyone's back packs, we brought them in and set up the sleeping bags.

Dylan and I - sea green sleeping bags with a trident

Nico- black with hades helm and sword

Damon- blue with a lightning bolt

Travis and Conner- green with winged shoes

Will- yellow with a bow and sun

Katie- lite green with flowers and grain

Malcolm- Greg with an owl

Leo- red with a fiery hammer

**T+H+I+S+L+I+N+E+B+R+E+A+K+J+U+S+T+T+U+R+N+E+D+A+W+E+S+O+M+E**

after everyone came back I was preparing the meat while Leo started the fire

I was cooking the meat and stoking the fire while the stolls were telling stories of some of their pranks, when they told the bunny one Katie slapped him. It was really funny, we were all laughing.

Then the dear had cooked I gave each person a portion, and Travis handed around bags of chips, and then we sacrificed to the gods.

"do we have anything to drink" I asked, mainly to the stolls

"yeah I'll grabbed]] the stuff it's in my bag" said Conner

He came back with the magic cups from camp, we all stared at him with a really expression.

"what it's in our blood" we all laughed then Damon asked

"is this what it's like to be a family" we all a\stared at him and smiled

"yeah lil bro this is our family" "yeah Damon were a family" everyone said

"good cause my only family I had before you guys was my mom and brother and my mom always thought Jamie was better than me and Jamie's just a jerk, now dad thinks that he better too"

"don't worry bro we'll always be family, I swear on the Styx" I said, thunder boomed then everyone else did the same.

We all went inside when the others saw the floor they started jumping on it after a few minutes I said "stop let me try something" I held the tag for three seconds then said trampoline floor. 5 seconds later it was a trampoline floor and we started bouncing and doing flips.

**T+H+I+S+L+I+N+E+B+R+E+A+K+J+U+S+T+T+U+R+N+E+D+A+W+E+S+O+M+E**

_three months later_

slash dodge slash stab

100 monsters after us ten halfbloods we had about 50 down when a black portal opened up all the monsters disinagrated out stepped a man in his thirties covered in stars, the man from my dreams(NO HOMO), out stepped, the creator, chaos. I bowed on one knee, and the others followed suit seeing me do this, probably because I never bow to anybody.

"now Percy how many times do I have to tell you not to bow to me" the others seemed dumbfounded I knew him, or rather he knew me.

"um Percy who is the star man" asked Travis

"this guys is chaos, the creator" everyone went slack jawed

"how do you know him"

"well remember how I told I trained my powers in my dreams, he was the one who trained me, I'm really sorry for not telling you it was chaos. But when the creator swears you to secrecy, you listen"

"well well well now after that great introduction, Percy. I have a proposition for you all"

"yes" we all said

"I am creating an void army I would like you as my commanders, and Percy as my alpha, will you accept" asked chaos

"well guys what do you think" I asked

"yes" they immediately said

"great" and we followed him into the portal


	3. recruit

When we reached the void Chaos showed us to his palace, and let me say, AWESOME, it was void black with stars and planets swirling around it, and 100x better than Olympus.

"now this is the palace you will live here, the captains, alpha chooses for the army" said Chaos

"wait me?" I asked

"yes you are alpha, are you not"

"um I guess" Chaos laughed as well as my friends at my answer.

"good, now let's go over what you positions are and, what you get"

"ok" we said

"now you are all my assassins, and some of you will be captains of a part of the army, which you will all recruit"

"now you will all get a pet companion, a weapon I will also upgrade your weapons if you wish, your technology will also be upgraded and you will be equipped with voidbooks, Vphones, Vpods, and black tooth, which is your worlds equivalent to blue tooth."

"now you will get your equipment after you explore your rooms and the castle, you can have roommates or just have a giant room for all of you, which I think you'll do" he had us pegged "two things first Percy will recruit while you settle in, and call me dad" I was stunned, we were all stunned, Chaos wanted to be the father of our family.

"oh and Percy your recruits can be dead or alive"

Now I knew who I was going to recruit.

**T+H+I+S+L+I+N+E+B+R+E+A+K+J+U+S+T+T+U+R+N+E+D+A+W+E+S+O+M+E**

Before we entered the palace I turned to the Zoe, Luke, Bianca, Beckendorf, Selina, Ethan, Lee, and, Michael Yew, remembering how I recruited them

_AWESOME FLASHBACK SEQUENCE _

_I entered Uranus's court and ran to Zoë. As soon as I was 2 feet away from her I hugged her from behind she turned around like she was about to punch me, and in in all her Persian princess glory smiled in disbelief, and bear hugged me._

"_what are you doing here Percy"_

"_shh I'm breaking you out of this place" I said in a low voice_

_She slapped my shoulder and said" no really why and how are you here"_

"_I really came to get you" I told her everything, about the betrayal, my new family, and Chaos._

"_hey what happened to your accent"_

"_Uranus got a annoyed with it and took it away"_

_"let's go we have another stop to make "and then reached the underworld, where the heroes were all hanging out together._

"_hey guys" they turned around then launched at me._

"_what are you doing here" Luke asked, and I told them my story_

"_so will you join me"_

"_totally" they all said_

_End flashback_

I zoned back in and said "one thing you must do is swear on the river Styx that you will always love our family, and never betray them." They swear the oath, then I opened the door.

I call down my family and show them the new recruits.

Nico hugs Bianca and the stolls hug Luke and beck, and silena gets hugged by Katie.

"one big happy family" I said

The others showed us the room which we all share. It was awesome, a giant lounge area a wall that was a TV, couches, beanbags, game consoles, fridge stocked with candy and drinks("nonalcoholic of course"), and a every game known to man, immortal or not. A sleeping area, king beds with our parents color and symbol, except Zoë had Chaos instead of Atlas(**AN atlas is a jerk)**, but I had Poseidon and Chaos. Then I looked in our closet, let me say giant, I walked in, and saw a plaque with our names on each glass door.

I went into mine and saw hoodies, jeans, shorts, shirts, and shoes in all different colors and styles. Then I saw it, my armor, it was pure chaos black with a sea-green trim, there were three sets of armor(**just imagine awesome Greek armor**), all the same, each had a cloak, with a hood, also chaos black with green trim.

Next to that was a two closes black doors and a button with the chaos symbol. I pressed the button and the doors opened to reveal the coolest super bike ever, darker than chaos, and tartarus black combined, with a key on the hook behind It, I screamed the most manliest girly scream and Zoë and Dylan came running in.

"what the had- OH MY CHAOS" she said

"I KNOW" I screamed, everyone came in and saw the closet then ran off to their own to see what they have.

They all screamed at the same time "OH MY CHAOS" a few seconds later

Then dad appeared "ok why are you all excited" he said, then he saw what I was looking at "you know it turns into any vehicle for you"

My jaw dropped, and I hugged him, he stiffened for a second then hugged me back, and mumble "so this is what it's like having a caring son" I stepped out of the hug and said "of course were all family now and that includes you" he smiled, which was like the sun exploding bright.

**T+H+I+S+L+I+N+E+B+R+E+A+K+J+U+S+T+T+U+R+N+E+D+A+W+E+S+O+M+E**

We were all back in the lounge now when dad stood up and said I have to give you your codenames

Percy- alpha

Zoe- nightshade

Luke- trik

Will,- soltair

Travis- trex

Conner- vex

Katie- Kat

Nico- shadow

Malcolm- booker

Leo-flamel

Damon-bolt

Dylan- Aquarius

Bianca-shade

Silena- sel

Beckendorf- beck

Michael yew-archer

Lee- fletch

**T+H+I+S+L+I+N+E+B+R+E+A+K+J+U+S+T+T+U+R+N+E+D+A+W+E+S+O+M+E**

"sweet I'm trex"

" and I'm vex" the two brothers said

"so like your names"

"yeah dad" we all said

"good now what do you want to be your pet/companion"

boys- wolves

girls- panthers(**bet you didn't see that coming)**

Then we all started playing call of duty.

After about an hour Zoë, and Dylan went to explore, when they came back they were blushing.

" well duty calls, I've got to go take care of the universe, alpha would you like to join me" dad said

"yes dad" and we left.


	4. Chapter 4

10,000 years later

I was walking into dads office, apparently he has news for me.

" okay what's the news"

" Percy son you're not going to like this, but you and the elites need to go back to earth and help defeat the titans and Gaea, who have teamed up together, but that's not the bad part all the campers from the Titan war were made immortal. Including that chase girl"

" holy shit, you know I only like a few gods and hate the campers"

" I know but you have to admit the gods rule better than the titans ever would"

"I'll get my family, and well go, but I'm taking jackal and you can't say no"

" fine but stay under 400 mph"

" okay dad" and went to get my keys, see jackal is what I named my bike( which is awesome),.ok let's see what you've missed in the past 10,000 years beck and silent are still going out, Dylan and Zoe are dating, as well as Luke and Bianca, nico is dating my sister, Sea who I found on one of my trips to earth, Travis and Katie, Ethan is dating an Apollo girl i think her name is sun. The rest are single, except me I have a girlfriend on earth, I visit her every time I go on a mission to earth( which is killing someone usually), I go to earth maybe 25 times a year.

I was walking to our room whenever I passed the soldiers bowed, I didn't like it at first but when your prince of the void, Heir to chaos, his top assassin, commander of his army, and adopted son( I forgot to mention I also gain this title in the last 10,00 years didn't I ) you get used to it.

With the soldiers I a tough and fearless killer, but also laid back leader, who demands respect. I walked into our room, and sais" I have some bad news, were going back to camp half-blood to help the gods defeat Gaea and the titans, who have risen"

They kind of dropped their jaws and screamed "WHAT" see we all hate the campers and most of the gods, except Poseidon, artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Hades.

"yeah well get packed because were leaving tomorrow"

"fine"

I went to my closet and put 4 black button down shirts, 8 black button down short(3 with designs), sleeve shirts, 4 pairs of black jeans, 4 pairs of blue jeans, 8 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of swim trunks, 8 t-shirts of various styles, two hoodies, 4 muscle shirts, 2 belts, 2 ties, under wear and socks, two pairs of converse(a black pair, and a silver pair), some vans, and my armor into my new and improved back pack.

I'm currently wearing a, a white under armor shirt, a black button down short sleeve shirts with a wolf howling at the moon, a hoodie, a silver tie, a pair of black jeans, pure black converse, a silver belt, and sunglasses. Now one awesome thing is when I got blessed by dad my hair turned chaos black with the tips silver, then a dark blue(it's cool but not douche).

I went to dads office listening to my VPod, just as he opened a portal, "to Olympus" he said, and we walked through, if you looked at me right now, I would look really different than 10,000 years ago, my hair was different, my sunglasses covered most of my face, and my hood was up, I was taller, had a few small tattoos(black chaos symbol, the moon, a black wolf, and riptide), and a little more built. Plus when I want I can change my eyes to supernovas, part of being chaos's well you know all my titles.

**Annabeth POV**

All the immortal campers and I were headed to Olympus, for the solstice meeting, and to see if anyone found the missing campers yet, mainly Percy. I really hope they have I was such an idiot to cheat on him.

"so has anyone found Percy Jackson yet" Zeus asked

"no sign of him" everyone said

Now the titans and Gaea are rising and, they were about to continue when a black swirl appeared and turned into a portal from which two men walked out of

**Percy POV **

we stepped out of the portal and all the heads turned towards us

" **now it has been awhile hasn't it"** dad said in a booming voice, talk about overdramatic

As if on cue all the gods bowed, seeing the gods bow caused everyone else too, except Jamie, douche.

"**I am going to send my elites to help you with the war, against your enemies"**

"lord chaos" cue gasps from campers" who is that standing next to you" hades asked, then everyone seemed to notice me.

" **this is my adopted son alpha don't provoke with him he hates most of the people here except few, he is the second most powerful being in the universe, prince of the void, my heir, my best assassin, and the commander of my armies"**

I was probably blushing but you could see my face, thank chaos

"yeah right I could probably beat him in a minute" said the SOB Jamie, then I appeared in front of him with Galax (my new sword made of all the metals combined and infused with chaos's powers) under his chin about to slit his throat(which I would enjoy).

"want to say that again Mrs. Arrogant" (yes the Mrs. was on purpose). He gulped and shook his head no.

"didn't think so"

"Who are the elites" asked Zeus

" other adopted sons, and daughters of chaos, my family, and if anyone messes with my family, I won't hesitate to kill you, remember this I can kill immortals" I answered, they all gulped at that last line.

"**yes well anything else son"**

" yes may I see lady artemis"

" um sure alpha" she said

" hurry back lil sis" Apollo said as she was walking by him, and she hit him on the head with her bow and said, "I AM NOT YOUR LIL SISTER, I'M OLDER", I chuckled it's a funny sight to see Apollo knocked out by a 12 year old.

**T+H+I+S+L+I+N+E+B+R+E+A+K+J+U+S+T+T+U+R+N+E+D+A+W+E+S+O+M+E**

I missed you" I said and leaned in for a kiss after a few cough ten cough minutes of making out, I told her to tell the Olympians I saw Zoë in the sky and thought you'd like to know, "by the way Zoë is well guess what"

"what almighty alpha" I pouted

"Zoë's dating my little brother, Dylan"

"he better treat her right"

"don't worry he does, he doesn't think he's good enough for her "

"he needs for self-confidence"

" I know, and by the way since the elites and I are coming to the wretched camp I can hang out with you"

"that's great Percy I so glad we 'hang out' for more than the time after a mission"

I kissed her one last time then we walked out, I met up with dad and we traveled back to the void.

**Artemis's POV**

"what did he want?" asked Apollo

" alpha told me he saw Zoë and she's very happy"

" okay then"

"counsel dismissed" said my father


	5. sorry

Ok I'm sorry guys but I'm getting major writers block on all my stories except the new one iv haven't put up yet I'm sorry but all my current active stories are on hold.

I'm really really sorry


End file.
